Woman in gold subchapter: an awful night
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Requested by Dogsfang. Takes place after the lost chapter of my "Woman in Gold" epic and in-between chapters 8 and 9 of the aforementioned story, Leia is confronted by Mulasara and has a few choice words about Leia interacting with her daughter as Jabba's slave. She attacks Leia, but Boba and Jabba make sure she is punished...rated M for nudity and sexual humiliation. Adults only.


**WOMAN IN GOLD SUBCHAPTER: An awful night**

**Inspired by a request from Dogsfang following my last chapter. Takes place in-between chapters 8 and 9 of "Woman in gold". Leia is confronted by Mulasara and assaulted while she is in Boba Fett's care, but both Fett and Jabba have a few choice words about how his princess is handled. Rated M for nudity and non-consensual sex, as well as diaper use by an adult woman.**

Leia tossed and turned on the bed, topless and wearing naught but her huge, padded diaper and plastic panties. She shifted uncomfortably, grimacing at the image of Jabba's face surrounded by hearts that adorned the front of the diaper cover. To Leia, this was worse than wearing the uterus, ovaries, and other such feminine anatomical designs on the front of her bikini. The bikini…Leia never thought she would wish she had that horribly skimpy costume, but after being forced to wear only golden pasties and a merkin-like gold plate in public for all to see, with her buttocks fully exposed and her breasts unsupported with only her nipples covered, Leia was praying that the whorish bikini would be returned to her because she didn't think things could get any worse.

"_**Was I ever wrong about that…" **_Leia thought as she sat up, her plastic panties crinkling loudly as she shifted. _**"…I swear Boba, you'll pay for this. Not just for taking Han, but for humiliating me like this."**_

Leia prayed her bladder and bowels would not have to be voided tonight, for fear of the humiliation of being checked and changed like an infant. She sat up and looked around the small room. Boba Fett was asleep leaned back in the chair, or at least it seemed. Leia waved her hand in front of his face but got no response and slowly walked to the door, her gigantic diaper and plastic panties crinkling slightly. Leia froze when she saw Boba shift slightly, and her heart jumped, skipping a beat or two as her long slave braid swung slightly. Boba didn't move, just leaned back in the chair as his left arm slipped off the chair and his right hand remained over his blaster.

"_**Whew…"**_ Leia thought as she slowly walked, barefoot and topless out the door. _**"…that was close. At least Boba didn't chain me up."**_

She waddled through the halls, hating how the enormous diaper and plastic panties bearing her master's face made her walk. The princess of Alderaan tried hard to walk with the proper poise and elegance as befitted her royal training, but the humiliating garments forced her buttocks to sway from side to side and waddle like a toddler. Leia flushed red with utter humiliation at her predicament as her collar reminded her of her enslavement. Her exposed breasts were firm enough that they didn't bounce, but the air was so frigid that her nipples stood straight out and gooseflesh appeared on their skin. Leia didn't know where exactly she was going, but her subconscious mind told her that anywhere was better than in Boba's room in her current state.

"_**I just wish I don't have be changed while I'm here." **_Leia thought as she waddled farther down the hallway and leaned against an alcove. _**"I don't think I could take it. Boba Fett changing me…the man who sold Han to Jabba…Han…"**_

Leia's heart hurt as she remembered Rystall Sant taking her to Jabba's dungeons after her 'punishment'. Her stomach lurched when she remembered being covered in cum from the Gamorrean barracks, then forced the memory down deep as she remembered Han holding her freshly-cleaned body, and then immediately being concerned for her safety since he felt her gold bikini. Leia wished she could see him again. She closed her eyes and thought of Han, leaning against the wall diapered and frigid.

"Han…" Leia whispered to herself. "…please be all right. I need you."

"You fucking slut." A voice behind Leia said, making her jump.

It was Mulasara, still wearing nothing but a giant, swollen diaper and plastic panties and evidently covered in diaper rash underneath from her own waste and the itchy, silvery powder that had now leaked out into her plastic panties. Both the reddish discoloration of her thighs and the horrific stench emanating from the garment indicated that the woman hadn't been changed in a day or more. The rash obviously hadn't improved the woman's spoiled attitude, nor her temperament, and Leia did not want to confront this woman.

"Back off, Mulasara. I'm not in the mood tonight." Leia hissed as she turned away from the woman.

"Oh boo-hoo-hoo, the spoiled cunt of a princess doesn't want to talk!" Mulasara growled as she approached Leia, her massively-full diaper crinkling with every step. "You lost me my daughter, you slut!"

"Well, that's the first bit of good news I've heard since I've been enslaved here." Leia spat back at the woman. "That poor girl was suffering under your so-called parenting. You beat her just for talking to me and taught her that women have breasts because they were whores! What possess you to treat her this way just because you slept around to get your selfish way with the senate and got caught for it?"

"Shut up, slut!" Mulasara shouted as she approached the diapered, topless princess, her own diaper crinkling loudly. "I was an important senator before I came here! Even as a princess you were a stuck-up rich girl acting like a slut, so shut that mouth and get out of my face!"

"No, I won't." Leia growled as she clenched her fists. "You've treated me like crap ever since you first met me here, and you treated your daughter even worse. To spank and beat an innocent child just because she was curious about another woman's body is beyond cruel and unmotherly."

She glared at the woman as she breathed slowly and calmly, analyzing the woman's movements as she stood before Leia, hissing like a wild animal.

"So I'm giving you the chance to just walk away before I teach you a lesson." Leia said as she relaxed her fists. "Turn around, go back to the slave pits, and just leave me and those other women alone. If I ever get out of here, I can give you the chance to regain your wealth and status, but only if you shut your mouth and let me sleep!"

There was silence between the two women for a long moment as they stood in their diapers, Leia's muscles relaxing as she saw Mulasara turn around.

"Good choice. Now good night." Leia said as she lowered her arms. "I hope you will learn-"

THOOMP!

Mulasara's foot swung out and kicked Leia right in the stomach, catching her off-guard and knocking her onto the ground.

"RAUUGH!" Mulasara screamed as she tackled Leia to the ground, kneeing the princess in the groin as she clawed at her. "I don't care if you're Jabba's favorite slut, I'll make sure you won't want to be seen in public ever again!"

Leia quickly pressed her back to the cold stone floor and thrust upwards with her feet, kicking Mulasara off of her and then leaping to her feet. Both women circled each other like knife fighters, their plastic diaper covers crinkling comically as Leia's long braid bobbed behind her like a weequay warrior's toque.

"Go ahead, I won't strike first." Leia said as she continued circling.

"Big mistake." Mulasara hissed as she charged towards Leia.

She collided with Leia as the diapered princess slammed both hands against the woman's ears at full strength, making her cry out and stumble backwards as Leia approached.

"This again, slut? I put you down and almost drowned you last time." Mulasara said as she waddled like a sumo wrestler, heading straight for Leia. "What makes this time any different, cocksucker?"

"Last time, you caught me off-guard like a bully." Leia said as she sidestepped Mulasara and spin-kicked her in the gut, making her double over in pain. "This time, I'm prepared."

Leia then joined both fists together into one large fist and slammed it down hard on Mulasara's back, knocking the woman to the ground. She then swung her foot out as the woman dodged and swung back, sending a fist right at Leia's face. The fist barely connected as Leia dodged, just grazing her plump lips and bruising them slightly, but Leia returned the favor with two punches right to the woman's clavicles, knocking her down on her considerably large butt (which, unlike Leia's, was fat even without the full diaper and plastic panties making it look so).

"Okay, I was going to let you off easy before but now?" Mulasara shouted as she jumped to her feet. "I'm going to kick your fat cunt all the way to Dubrava!"

Leia stood ready to defend herself as Mulasara charged, heading right for the diapered princess and holding her hands like a cat's claws. She calculated where exactly to strike to cause the most damage to the woman, and found that the stomach would be it. Leia struck out with both fists and slammed one directly between the woman's belly and groin, making her retch. The other fist beat directly under Mulasara's ribcage, aiming for her stomach.

"Huurk…!" Mulasara grunted as she retched louder, her face turning green.

Leia kicked her in the stomach again and the horrible woman spewed the contents of her stomach all over the corridor, coating one wall in half-digested food. Mulasara fell to her knees as Leia shoved her face-down with her foot and stood over her like a conquering warrior princess.

"Don't ever make me do that again." Leia growled to the defeated woman. "Now, have you learned your lesson?"

"You fucking…slut…" Mulasara coughed as she spewed more bile from her gut.

"Concede!" Leia demanded, pressing her foot against the woman's neck.

"I…I give up!" Mulasara said as she collapsed, her ungodly-smelling diaper flopping onto the ground.

Suddenly, a slow clapping made itself known as Leia whirled around, covering her breasts. Boba Fett showed up from the hallway, applauding in half-sarcasm.

"Good job, princess." Fett said as he approached Leia, looking down at the defeated Mulasara. "I never liked her anyway."

Leia wasn't sure how to react to being complimented by Boba Fett, but she didn't have much time to consider it before the sound of hooves clopping on the ground made itself known and Rystall Sant showed up, wearing only a robe since she slept nude.

"What is with all the noise?!" she hissed as she approached the crowd before her. "It's past 3 in the morning and poor Liara is being kept awake from this racket!"

"This slut tried to attack me!" Mulasara yelled as she pointed to Leia. "I'm sitting in my quarters minding my own business after finally getting out of the dungeons when she comes out and jumps me! I'm lucky she didn't make me lose an eye!"

"That's a bare-faced lie!" Leia growled as she stood with her hands folded over her breasts. "Mulasara came up to me and started bullying me. She was trying to get revenge for being punished even though it was her fault!"

"Your fat ass! I was jumped by her!" Mulasara yelled as she charged towards Leia, grabbing a piece of metal that had fallen out of the droid bays and brandishing it like a club. "I'll get you for that!"

Suddenly, a ringed blast of blue stun energy flashed from behind Leia, hitting Mulasara and knocking her senseless as the princess stood panting and shaking in her gigantic diaper and plastic panties. She turned around to see Fett holding his blaster, which was smoking from the barrel.

"No thanks for taking her out?" Boba asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I could have taken her." Leia said as she covered her breasts again.

"And what is this disturbance before me?" Jabba's voice boomed as Leia, Rystall and Boba all turned to the source of the voice.

Jabba had slithered up to the crowd, his skin freshly moistened and shiny from his weekly lotion bath given to him by some poor slave girl who was probably molested and/or raped during it.

"Fett my friend, why did you stun Mulasara?" he asked with an upbeat yet somber tone. "She is a brat, sure, but she has been punished already. She shouldn't deserve that."

"She attacked the princess and could have seriously injured or at the least scarred her." Boba said as he holstered his blaster. "And I have proof."

Leia turned as Fett withdrew a small hologram recorder/projector from his helmet, which Leia remembered had been pointed at them for the whole fight. He then turned it on and projected the image of the two diapered women arguing as Mulasara then lunged at Leia and fought on. As the fight progressed, Jabba's expression changed from confused yet amused to annoyed and vindictive.

"Well, I think I've seen enough." Jabba said as he motioned to two Gamorrean guards. "Jubnuk, Wartug, seize her!"

The two guards grabbed Mulasara as the stunned woman slowly became conscious again, her eyes widening in fear.

"Mulasara, you're nothing but a spoiled brat." Jabba rumbled. "Your behavior is inexcusable, and I have given you chance after chance because your former position was a comfortable one."

He slithered towards Mulasara and licked her face, making the former aristocrat retch.

"After your previous behavior towards my lovely princess, I thought this diaper would teach you a lesson. But now that you have assaulted my favorite slave girl, I think you will find this punishment to have much more…finality." Jabba said as Wartug clamped a collar around her neck. "Bring her to the throne room!"

The Gamorreans tugged Mulasara into the throne room by rigid steel bars attached to her collar as Boba grabbed Leia's hands and pulled the topless, diapered princess into the throne room.

"You might like to see this." He said as Leia followed along, curious as to what would happen to her.

Leia watched as Jabba and his Gamorreans moved into the throne room and forced Mulasara onto the grating over the Rancor pit, shoving her into a kneeling position as Rystall Sant led Liara back into her room. Jabba slithered onto his throne as Leia saw Lyn Me sitting on the throne, obviously a replacement to slake his lust upon while Leia was…unavailable.

"What's happening to her?" Leia heard Liara cry as Rystall turned her back and sent her into her private room.

"Sssh, it's okay, little one. You mother is going to be…sent away where bad women go." Rystall said as she kissed Liara's cheeks. "Here, just go to my room and put on your headphones with some of the music I brought. I'll be right there to tuck you in, okay?"

"Thank you, Miss Rystall." Liara said as she hugged the compassionate Theelin and turned around, entering her room as Rystall slid the curtains over the doorway.

Leia's heart fluttered at the sight of Rystall protecting the child from such brutality that would otherwise harm a young girl's mind. She was convinced Rystall would make a lovely mother someday, but those thoughts were shaken from her mind when she was pulled into the crowd by Boba Fett and held in place, made to watch as Mulasara was forced onto the grating over the Rancor Pit.

"Mulasara, you are sentenced to death by Rancor." Jabba said as he held his fist over the throne armrest. "What have you to say?"

"I am being justly punished!" Mulasara shouted, dropping to her knees and clasping her hands together in prayer as her overfull diaper squelched. "Please master Jabba, let me have another chance!"

"You have exhausted all your chances, and you have greatly abused your freedoms. Why should I grant you any more of them?" Jabba said as Jubnuk pushed the diapered woman to keep her standing on the grating. "No, your time is up, Mulasara. Say goodbye to the life you once took for granted!"

Jabba slammed his fist down on his armrest, and Leia gasped as the trapdoor opened up and dropped Mulasara into the darkness, the woman's screams echoing as she rolled down onto the dusty floor. Leia looked into the grating as the woman tumbled over and over on the dusty floor, finally landing face-down on the ground as a broken chunk of bone stabbed her through the gut.

"AAUUGH!" Mulasara screamed as she pulled at the giant bone, blood gushing from her injury.

Jabba just laughed as his throne hovered over to the grating, making his temporary replacement slave, Lyn Me, wince at the sight of the Rancor. She turned even paler than before as she saw the Rancor approach Mulasara.

"HELP MEEE! PLEASE, GOD, HELP MEE!" Mulasara screamed as the Rancor's roars drowned out her voice.

"SLUT! SLUT! SLUT!" the crowd chanted, dumping beer down the grating as Leia, Rystall and Liara all turned away, with Rystall hiding the young girl's face by hugging her against her chest.

There was an ear-piercing shriek from the Rancor pit, a sudden chomp followed by a roar of contentment, and then silence. The crowd laughed as Jabba chugged some spice wine and then guffawed loudly.

"Time to retire to bed, my friends!" Jabba said as he slithered away. "Such an exciting night, but we must pound the pillow. Princess, return to Fett's quarters immediately."

Leia waddled away as Fett pushed her along with his hands, making her shiver as her bare back was touched. Leia shuddered as she waddled with her gigantic diaper and plastic panties crinkling, praying that it wouldn't have to be changed. Suddenly, a hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Fett, mind if I borrow the princess for a moment?" Rystall purred as she wrapped her arms around both Fett and Leia. "I'd like to talk to her."

"Go ahead, but make it quick." Fett said as he walked back to his room.

Rystall blew him a kiss, which he then ignored, and turned to Leia, hugging her close.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she drew back, holding Leia's lovely face in her hands. "I can change you if you need it."

"No, I haven't…done that. Not yet." Leia said, looking down at her giant diaper and ballooning plastic panties, hating that she wore her master's ugly face upon her crotch. "I'm hoping it won't come to that tonight, that would be the absolute last straw for me. I don't know how much longer I can hold out like this, so exposed, in this disgusting diaper, and everyone in the palace has seen me naked time and again…"

"Don't worry, all will be well." Rystall said as she kissed Leia's cheeks. "Sorry to yell at you before, but I'm glad you spoke out against Mulasara, considering what she did to you last time. She was just a crook, a bully and, most inexcusable of all, a bad mother."

She playfully patted Leia's giant diaper, the plastic panties crinkling as Jabba's face grinned back at her from the front.

"Please don't do that." Leia said, sighing.

"Sorry!" Rystall said, hugging her close. "Don't worry, from my experience we women take to diapers a lot easier than men anyway. I mean, it's like a sanitary pad that extends around your crotch, right?"

"Yes, but I've always hated wearing pads. They feel disgusting when they're dirty and the only reason I wear them is because I don't want to get toxic shock syndrome from tampons." Leia sighed as she walked through the halls. "And this diaper…it's like wearing dozens of them all around my crotch and the way if puffs up is even worse. Having that fat slug's face on the plastic panties really doesn't help matters either."

"I understand." Rystall said as she hugged Leia close, taking in the scent of Leia's perfumed skin. "Come here, you desperately need a hug."

Leia hugged her back, her bare breasts pressing into Rystall body. The dancer's robe had fallen open, but Rystall didn't care. She was comfortable being naked and Leia needed the extra comfort. Rystall took a deep breath and inhaled Leia's scent of perfume, sweat, shaving gel, Hutt slime, diaper cream and shampoo, rolling her eyes back in the pleasure of female company.

"There you go, just breathe." Rystall whispered. "Now, I have some good news for you."

Leia perked up at the words 'good news'.

"What is it?" she asked, pulling back and looking into Rystall's lovely eyes.

"I contacted two friends of mine on Naboo who were looking to adopt a child." Rystall whispered into Leia's ear. "Their names are Arielle and Xena Gun'droll, they recently got married in an adorable wedding two months ago and are looking to adopt. Since I bought Liara, the loosely-defined laws of the Outer Rim says that I have custody at the moment, so I contacted them and told them that Liara is in need of a loving home."

Leia threw herself into Rystall's arms in bliss, not even caring that she was wearing nothing but a diaper, just wanting to hug Rystall until she stopped being so compassionate, which was never. She felt Rystall kissing her eyelids and opened them, realizing her eyes were wet. She had been crying. Leia felt so much love in her heart for this woman before her, not in the romantic way, but respect and comfort like the mother she never had.

"Dry those tears, lovely. Now run along to bed, Fett's waiting for you." Rystall said as she licked her lips. "And I wish I was in your position tonight. Well, minus the 'big-girl' diapers of course, but I'd put up with them if it meant I got to romp with him all night long."

"Well, about that…" Leia said, eager to dispel rumors of her and Fett 'canoodling'. "…he said he-"

"Come along, time for bed, princess." Boba said as he tugged her chains, cutting Leia off in mid-sentence. "It's late enough as it is."

Leia quickly ran to him for fear of being choked, following him into the room as Rystall blew them both kisses, fake-swooning jokingly. The crinkling sounds of Leia's only form of clothing echoed through the halls as she was led along like an infant to Boba's room, the chain attached to the hook on the wall.

"There. Now go to bed." Boba demanded. "You can't be trusted to be free anymore. You've caused enough trouble for tonight."

"I've caused-?" Leia said, taken aback at his comment. "That horrible woman caused all that commotion! I was minding my own business when she jumped me and tried to claw my eyes out!"

"You were the one who confronted her in the bathhouse and insulted her parenting skills. You instigated this, just like you always do." Fett said as he shoved the diapered princess onto the bed. "Why do you think you're dressed like an infant and cut off from the refresher?"

"Sick sense of humor and sicker fetishes?" Leia said with a glare.

"Because you are a brat." Fett said as he shoved a water bottle at Leia. "You disobey Jabba's orders and refuse to take responsibility for it. You act like a baby, you get treated like a baby."

He jammed the bottle into her mouth, making Leia choke as he held her nose and squeezed the bottle to squirt a torrent of water down her throat. The princess choked and coughed as she swallowed it for fear of drowning, falling to her knees and landing on the locked trunk holding the skimpy golden pasties and gold merkin that was her only clothing besides the diaper and plastic panties she now wore. Fett then shoved some food into Leia's mouth, which she was at least grateful for, since she had expended so much energy earlier.

"I have seen to it you will never be able to use the refresher, so you'd better get ready to be changed, princess. No privacy for you." Fett said as he lay down on his bedroll. "Now go to sleep. You're lucky you get to sleep in a bed tonight like an adult, I could have had them bring down a crib."

Leia shuddered at the thought of not only wearing a diaper but sleeping in a crib like an infant. She quickly got onto the bed and lay down in her gigantic diaper, shuddering as she pulled at the short, filthy off-white blankets to cover her firm breasts.

"Get some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow." Fett said as he leaned back in the bedroll. "I'm extremely disappointed in you. I would think a princess would know the proper manners, but apparently your nothing but a spoiled brat and a baby."

The lights went out, plunging Leia into total darkness. She lay there, topless, humiliated, and oh-so-exposed as she finally relaxed.

"_**Please, Luke, come soon. I can't take this." **_Leia prayed silently as tears fell form the lovely chocolatey eyes._** "And please, goddess above, do not let me be changed by him. I couldn't be able to stand the humiliation of being dependent upon a man, let alone **__**him**__** of all men, please hear my prayers."**_

Leia lay back and took a deep breath. She had never needed a man for anything in her life, not for her wits, not for her strength, not even for sex, since she owned a vibrator that relieved her lust quite effectively. She realized that this was why the diaper humiliated her so. It made her dependent upon a man for once in her life. Leia had no access to her merkin, pasties, or even replacement diapers since the trunk was locked and Fett had the only key, and the only way to be changed was to ask an older man to change her, much like a baby being dependent upon her parents. She had been defeated, she admitted it. Leia was locked into the room, she was cut off from the refresher, nobody else would disturb her tonight, and any attempt to clean her own filthy diapers would result in a mess that she would be punished for. She flopped down on the bed in defeat, her sore body screaming for rest. Leia looked over at Fett's chronometer on his wristlet, eager to see how late it was. After days of having no clocks to rely on, Leia was eager to see how long she had until morning.

"2400 hours…" Leia sighed to herself in disappointment. "…damn it all."

It was only midnight. Morning was a long, long way off. The diapered princess leaned back and took a deep breath, praying her bladder or bowels did not have to be voided for fear of a humiliating changing. Or worse yet…being forced to wear it all night long and have horrible diaper rash. Leia's stomach lurched and she forced herself to think about something, anything, besides that disgusting fate she would undoubtedly face. She leaned back in the bed and closed her eyes, trying hard to sleep in the frigid bed as her nipples stood on end from the cold air.

"_**At least that poor girl is off to a lovely mother. Well, mothers, plural." **_Leia thought, her diaper crinkling as she tossed and turned. _**"At least she'll be getting out of here for good."**_

Leia felt her stomach grumble for some reason, which was odd since it was comfortably full. The topless princess ignored it and lay back on the cold bed, her diaper feeling uncomfortably hot due to the humiliating plastic panties trapping in all the body heat from her vagina.

"_**I can't keep fooling myself. These diapers are disgusting." **_Leia thought to herself as she drifted to sleep. _**"Please body, hold out for me. If I have to rely on Boba Fett to be checked and changed…goddess, I couldn't stand such humiliation."**_

Leia would have to wait and see until morning to see how her fate would be decided. There was still the hope that Luke would arrive. Until then, the princess would have to just hold out for as long as humanly possible. She would just have to try. She longed for her golden bikini locked in the chest as she lay down, topless, sweaty and humiliated in her gigantic diaper. Leia would have to hold out until morning, how hard could that be?

"_**Harder than it sounds…" **_Leia thought as she felt her stomach settling. _**"…I'm done, if I have to be changed and go out there in only this diaper…I'm finished. I can't stand that kind of public humiliation, and I just might break when he tells me to obey, I need my bikini back and I need this diaper to be dry tomorrow."**_

She closed her eyes and drifted off to a restless sleep, nearly-naked in her infantile state as the hours passed by. Her dreams were haunted by nightmares of her, trapped in Jabba's palace in that damned golden bikini or worse, the diaper with Jabba's face upon its cover, servicing the Hutt forever. Leia prayed Luke would come soon.

"_**Han, please be okay." **_Leia thought just before she drifted off into dreamland._** "I'm coming, and I'm angry. When I'm unleashed, nobody had better get in my way when I come for you…"**_

And when the time came, Jabba would see just how the fury of a princess would blaze once she was free. Not if, but when, and she swore he would pay for all of this…but it would be difficult to keep that oath. Difficult but not impossible. The half-naked princess finally slept, her mind focused on tomorrow and the possibilities the day would bring. For her hour of vengeance would soon be at hand, and Jabba would pay for what he had done.

"_**You're going to regret this."**_ Her last thought before finally falling into REM sleep, resting her body and mind for tomorrow.

Soon, she would unleash the feminine power of a princess brought to the breaking point. Soon, Jabba would regret hurting her friends and humiliating her by bringing her to this absolute lowest point. And somewhere deep down, as she slept in her huge, padded diaper and plastic panties displaying infantile decorations…she knew it would be true. She just had to have hope.

**The end.**

**Jabba is going to regret this! I base a lot of Leia's discomfort with diapers off of my own experience wearing diapers while waiting in-between treatments for my ovarian cyst surgery, but without the comfort my precious baby Sara gave me. Please review and read "Woman in Gold" to tell me how you like it!**


End file.
